


A Wolf with the Face of an Angel

by Batfink



Series: The Continuing Adventures of Furry Menace & Snake Boy [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Aziraphale Is a Good Bro, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ducks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecurity, Kissing, London Underground, Lookalikes, M/M, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Rare Pairings, Revelations, Sharing Body Heat, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Crowley helps Lucian turn into an actual wolf.  There's discussion of Lucian and Aziraphale looking alike.





	A Wolf with the Face of an Angel

When you're a snake based demon, having a werewolf boyfriend comes with an added perk on cold days. Lucian's body temperature is always a few degrees above normal human, great for snuggling up to for warmth.

Crowley was constantly taking any opportunity he could to drape himself over Lucian and Lucian, having spent many decades living with a pack, had no problems with Crowley's distinct lack of personal space. He got used to falling asleep with Crowley sprawled practically on top of him, used to waking up with a snake wrapped around his arm or leg. He even got used to having a demon on his lap practically every time he sat down.

“It's a shame I can't turn fully wolf, the way you turn snake.” Lucian mused one afternoon. “Then you'd have a fur coat to snuggle into.”

“I could make that happen if you wanted too.” Crowley mumbled from where his face was pressed into Lucian's neck.

Lucian moved until he could look at Crowley's face. “You could?” Crowley nodded. “Awesome.” Lucian grinned. “How?”

Crowley untangled himself from around Lucian and stood pulling the lycan up with him. “Shift.”

Lucian slipped off his t-shirt and concentrated on letting go of his human form. He felt joints pop and bones shift, teeth and claws growing but then, he felt something else, something new. His shape was compressing where usually it grew. Bones shrinking and then there was fur sprouting all across his body. The rest of his clothes dropped to the floor and he soon found himself standing on four large paws. He was bigger, as a werewolf, but in this form he was still huge. His broad shoulders level with Crowley's hip.

Nudging Crowley aside he trotted, oh that's new, through to the bedroom where Crowley had a full length mirror. He checked out his appearance. Jet black fur. This was the way he looked in the dreams that he shared with Crowley.

Crowley had followed him through to the bedroom. “You like it?” Lucian wagged his tail then turned his head in surprise at actually being able to do that. “You look gorgeous.” Crowley smiled running his fingers through the long black fur. Lucian shivered at his touch. “So soft.” Crowley murmured. “Just so you know, if you direct a thought at me, I will be able to hear it. It'll help us communicate without words.” With that he slipped his own form into a smaller sized snake than usual.

Lucian dropped his body to the floor and Crowley slithered onto his back. Lucian stood again so that Crowley could curl himself around his body the way he did when they were dreaming. “_Hey!_” Lucian huffed. “_Get your tail off my balls._”

Crowley chuckled, but moved his tail then tucked his head between Lucian's ears. “_We should show Aziraphale._”

“_How are we gonna do that?_” Lucian asked cocking his head to one side. “_Not like either of us can drive like this._”

Crowley gave a little hiss and Lucian jerked as he felt something surround his foreleg. He looked down to see a black elasticated wristband with a small rubber attachment on it. “_A payment chip? You're not suggesting we..._”

“_Take the tube._” Crowley chuckled. “_Why not?_”

Lucian turned and moved back to the mirror. “_Look at us._”

“_We do make a handsome pair right enough._” Crowley replied flicking his tongue against Lucian's left ear and making it twitch.

Crowley's body was mostly lost in Lucian's thick fur, but his head with the golden eyes was unmissable. “_Fine._” Lucian huffed. “_But if we end up in the pound... I am going to bite you so hard._”

Crowley laughed. “_Just leave the doors to me._”

\--- 

There are unwritten rules on London's underground system. Chief amongst them. Do not talk to anyone and do not make eye contact. One of those rules may have been broken slightly as fellow passengers snuck nervous glances at the too big to be a dog animal, that was currently sharing their carriage, but none of them actually said anything about it. Just as none of the staff said anything about the snake riding a wolf that politely waited their turn in the queue before the wolf bounced up on his hind legs to tap a payment chip to the pad before darting through the barriers. This was London. They all claimed later, when recounting the tale to family, friends and co-workers, it was not the weirdest thing they had ever seen on the tube.

When Lucian approached the bookshop door, it swung open automatically, despite having been locked a second earlier. Aziraphale looked up as they entered and smiled. “My, my Lucian. What big teeth you've got.” The door swung shut and locked again with a flick of his hand and Lucian followed him into the back.

It was cosy in Aziraphale's back room and the sofa was comfortable. Crowley had changed back to his human form shortly after they arrived but Lucian had decided to stay as he was. He was enjoying being the one draped across Crowley's lap for a change, long fingers digging into his fur and running down his back. Eventually, he fell asleep.

“Hey, fuzz butt.” Crowley nudged him awake a few hours later. “Wanna meet the anti-christ?”

Lucian yawned, then raised a furry eyebrow. “_The who?_”

“Anti-christ.” Crowley grinned.

“Otherwise known as Adam.” Aziraphale added. “He's coming over for help with a Latin translation for his university course."

“_Can you change me back first?_” Lucian asked.

“You can do it yourself.” Crowley told him. “Just do what you usually do.”

Lucian dropped down from the sofa and gave a shake before concentrating on pulling his human form back on, it took only a moment more than it usually would and with a quick snap from Crowley he was no longer naked. He looked down at himself. “Leather jeans?” He looked to Crowley and rolled his eyes. “You forgot my shirt.”

“No, I didn't.” Crowley laughed and waggled his eyebrows at him.

Lucian sighed. “Aziraphale, any chance you could help me out?” Aziraphale chuckled and raised his hand, plucking a black t-shirt out of thin air and handing it to him. “Thanks.” Lucian nodded and pulled on the t-shirt. Once it was on, he noticed writing across his chest that said 'Furry Menace'.

Aziraphale shook his head. “That wasn't me.”

“Oh, I know.” Lucian huffed and glared at Crowley who only smirked.

\--- 

So you're a werewolf?” Adam grinned looking at Lucian. “That's cool.” He paused then and stared at the lycan. “You look strangely familiar.” Just then, Aziraphale appeared with a tray laden with mugs on it and it was like a light bulb went on above Adam's head. “Aziraphale?” Adam turned to face the angel, who looked up. “You've never had any children, have you?”

Aziraphale set the tray down hard, startled. “What? No!” He looked seriously flustered for a moment. “Not that I'm aware of anyway.” He muttered.

Adam grinned and eyed Lucian. Crowley burst out laughing. Lucian and Aziraphale looked at each other, confused.

\--- 

Later that night when they were lying in bed, Lucian decided to ask what had been so amusing earlier. “Hey, why did you and Adam keep looking at me and laughing when asking if Aziraphale had kids?”

“You mean you haven't noticed?” Crowley asked.

“Noticed what?” Lucian frowned.

“You look a lot like him.” Crowley shrugged.

“I what?” Lucian scrambled to sit up in bed, jostling Crowley from his comfortable position sprawled across him.

“I didn't notice it at first.” Crowley continued, oblivious to Lucian's startled reaction. “You look younger and have darker hair. The beard kinda hides it too, but yeah. Eerily similar.”

Lucian gaped at him. “You seriously think I look like Aziraphale?”

“Yeah.” Crowley nodded. “Wait, are you upset about that?”

“Of course I'm upset!” Lucian snapped pushing Crowley aside and launching himself out of bed. “You think I look like they guy you're always calling Angel. The guy you've been best friends with for six thousand years. The guy you assured me you had never been involved with and now you tell me you chose a boyfriend that looks just like him!?”

Lucian was pacing angrily up and down the bedroom. “Is that why you chose me? Is that why we're in this relationship? A way for you to actually get what you want by vicarious means?” He whirled to glare at Crowley who was still sitting on the bed looking rather stunned by the turn of events.

“Lucian.” He said softly, reaching out and grabbing the lycan by the wrist and pulling him back down to sit on the bed. “That is NOT, why we are in a relationship. I didn't even click to the resemblance until after we were together. After, I had already told you I love you. I do not, nor have I ever, fancy Aziraphale. Honestly, it is your personality I love and the two of you are nothing alike in that respect. You think Aziraphale would ever change into animal form and ride the tube with me? Please, he doesn't even admit he has an animal form, or ride the tube for that matter.

Crowley pulled Lucian closer and wrapped his arms around him, pressing his chest to Lucian's back. Lucian sighed and sagged slightly in Crowley's embrace. “I know you're possessive.” Crowley continued. “I didn't realise you were also so insecure.” He tightened his grip on Lucian.

“I'm not.” Lucian huffed. “Not really. It's just, he's a freaking angel and I'm just... a mutt.”

In a move no human body should have been able to perform, Crowley launched himself from behind Lucian to land straddling his lap. “You are not, a mutt!” Crowley hissed. He pushed Lucian down onto the bed and leant down over him. “You are tough, headstrong, funny, smart, mischievous, snugly.” He lowered himself until they were nose to nose. “AND, you are MINE!” He kissed Lucian and kept kissing him until Lucian was in no doubt as to his feelings for him.

\--- 

From then on, certain neighbourhoods in London got used to seeing a snake riding a wolf. There was the Greggs near the bookshop that put the fudge doughnuts Lucian bought with the payment chip into a paper bag so that he could carry them in his mouth to go visit Aziraphale.

There was the newstand near the tube station where on hot days the owner would give Lucian a bowl of water in exchange for being allowed to pet both him and Crowley and of course, there was the tube ride itself where still people ignored them in true Londoner fashion... although Crowley had discovered they had an Instagram page dedicated to their sightings.

The ducks in St James Park had tolerated Lucian chasing them on two occasions, but on the third had enlisted the swans to chase him back. Crowley had nearly fallen off the bench laughing at this and Aziraphale had almost dropped his ice cream as he too was laughing hard.

Lucian had refused to speak to either of them for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep writing this nonsense....


End file.
